creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper
Basic Information The Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper is a craftable cubic building block that has two bright white faces with square recesses, and four faces with a pink and purple texture resembling baroque ornaments that were fashionable on wallpapers back in 1930. This decorative building block was implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle. The Ritzy Pigsy Bundle does not offer blocks with the pink and purple wallpaper texture on all 6 sides. How to obtain Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain the crafting recipe for Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that's also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 500 already crafted Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 500 already crafted Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel blocks and objects, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. These building blocks cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Pack or as part of building kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this building block will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft To craft 8 Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers at a time in your Crafting Menu after buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, you'll need: * 1x Red Pigment made of Red Flowers (that grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night) in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark * 2 blocks of most kinds of uncorrupted blocks of Wood or Logs. Just click on the blue arrows on the Wood icon in the crafting recipe window in order to select any suitable type of Log or Wood that you carry with you. The crafted blocks will always be the exact same in terms of design and features no matter which type of Log or Wood has been used to craft them How to use The cubic Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers can be fully rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Like all placeable items, Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display blocks like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where the blocks will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate items that are on display, but you can rotate most display blocks together with all of the items inside. Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers cannot be processed into non-cubic shapes like slabs, slopes, columns or corner blocks. Category:Building Block Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Ritzy Pigsy